Little Games
by JadeElements
Summary: COMPLETEDShounen Ai! Yaoi! Kakashi tells Sasuke and Naruto that the three of them are to go on a training mission without Sakura! They find a game to entertain themselves as a storm comes down on them. How will it turn out? R&R!
1. Training, Storms, and Confusion

Ok, to start of, the first chapter is not of my creation. I'd like to give B. G. Pendragon the credit for it since it is her story. I much appreciate her for opening up the opportunity to others to finish her fic. I hope you enjoy what she has written and I hope you enjoy what I myself add to it. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~**LITTLE GAMES**~  
  
*********************************************  
  
PART 1: TRAINING, STORMS, AND CONFUSION.  
  
"You want us to do WHAT!?" Naruto said indignantly.  
  
"Do you really not know what the words `Training Mission' mean? You really are as stupid as you look, Dead-last."  
  
Naruto shot Sasuke a death-glare.  
  
"I was talking to Master Kakashi, not you ...Uchiha." The last word was spat out of Naruto's mouth as if it were poison.  
  
"Hn," Sasuke replied.  
  
Kakashi sighed. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, but they need to work together (or at least not try to kill  
  
eachother every time they're together.' To Naruto he said," I want you and Sasuke to come with me on a special training mission. Sakura will not be coming along."  
  
" Are you INSANE!?" Naruto retorted. "Sakura's the only reason I don't kill Sasuke! If she won't be around..."  
  
Naruto grinned maliciously. "Well, let's just say I can't be held accountable for my actions."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened for a second, but no one noticed. '"I can't be held accountable for my actions!?!"' That sounds so wrong!' Sasuke thought. 'As a matter of fact, it sounded like he was saying he'll... YUCK! I don't even wanna go there!' Aloud he said, "You couldn't hurt me if you tried, Dobe."  
  
Naruto growled. 'What is with this guy? Always so stuck-up.'  
  
"I have a name, ya' know!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Naruto, unable to take Sasuke's arrogant attitude any longer, launched himself at his rival. However, Kakashi grabbed Naruto's collar just in time to prevent him from hurting Sasuke.  
  
"There'll be none of that. You two will have plenty of opportunities to go at eachother once we head out. We leave at sunrise tomorrow. Pack for a three day trip." Kakashi dropped Naruto (who landed very painfully on his bum), and left.  
  
"Owww..." Naruto groaned and rubbed his smarting rear.  
  
Sasuke shook his head and started walking towards his house. 'Three days...'  
  
*Sunrise, the next day*  
  
Kakashi and Sasuke stood at the gates of the village, traveling gear on their backs.  
  
'Where is Naruto?' Kakashi thought? 'He was supposed to be here five minutes ago.'  
  
Just then a loud noise, sort of like the sound of a sugar high drummer banging their crash symbols together as loud as possible, drew their attention.  
  
Naruto, with his back pack flung across one arm and his goggles at a rakish angle on his forehead, had in his haste, run into someone's trashcan.  
  
As he watched the blonde haired shinobi get up and run, out of breath and panting, towards him Sasuke smiled. 'Dead-last, as always.' He thought, chuckling. Quickly, he realized that he had, for once, not been annoyed but actually happy.  
  
This confused him very much. 'Maybe it's because he looks so cute pouting like that  
  
while Kakashi scolds him. Huh!? What in the world am I thinking!? I think getting up this early has affected my thought process. Yeah...that's it.'  
  
After a stern lecture from Kakashi to Naruto about the irresponsibility of sleeping in when you have an appointment, the three set off.  
  
**********************  
  
After an arduous day of training, they looked for a cave to sleep in. It took several tries, but they finally found an unoccupied one. As they laid out their bedrolls on its' cold stone floor, Naruto looked over at his rival, Sasuke, only to find that Sasuke wasn't where he had been a minute ago. 'That's weird. I could've sworn he was right there.'  
  
"Hey, Master Kakashi..." Naruto stopped when he saw that his teacher was already asleep. 'Hmph! It figures. He doesn't do half the work we do and yet he's out like a light the second his head touches the pillow and he snores loud enough to wake up  
  
the dead! There's no way I'm gonna get to sleep with that racket! I guess I'll go outside for a while.'  
  
Naruto walked outside and sat down on the edge of a ledge that was just in front of the cave.  
  
He looked down on the forest below him and watched the breeze ripple through the trees. Suddenly he felt very cold and alone. He shivered as he remembered his jacket, left inside, on his pillow.  
  
"You knew it was cold, so why did you come outside without your jacket?"  
  
Naruto whirled around to see who had said that. Sasuke was sitting on a moss covered rock on top of the cave's entrance; Leaning back and staring up at the stars.  
  
Naruto sat, momentarily spell bound by the sight before him. Sasuke looked so different from the way he did during the day.  
  
His hair seemed to blend with the night, and the wind gently brushed it across his face now and again. His eyes no longer looked like cold mirrors, but like a recreation of the starry sky above them. They glittered with intelligence and ... sadness. 'Why is he so beautiful at night, and so cold during the day?' Naruto asked himself. 'What!? Where did that come from!? I'm more tired than I thought.'  
  
Realizing that he hadn't yet spoken, Naruto answered," I wasn't thinking I guess. I'm tired, I think I'll head back in." with that,  
  
Naruto disappeared from sasuke's vision.  
  
Sasuke sighed.The reason why he hadn't said anything when Naruto first came outside was because he enjoyed studying  
  
Naruto and his wide variety of expressions. 'What is this? I thought I disliked him, or that we were at least rivals.' Sasuke sighed again. 'Why does everything have to be so confusing?'  
  
***  
  
Morning came, and with it, came a storm as well.  
  
The three shinobi slogged through mud and rain till late afternoon, when the storm got so bad, traveling was nearly impossible.  
  
"It's no use trying to go further," Kakashi shouted over the wind. "We passed a cave a little while back. We'll wait out the storm in there."  
  
So the trio slogged back to the cave. Once they were at the cave, they set down their waterlogged packs.  
  
"Ugh!" Naruto groaned. "Our clothes are soaked!"  
  
'He's got a point.' Sasuke thought. 'Not that I'm complaining. The way those clothes cling to him... Ah! Where the hell did that come from!? I'm not gay! And even if I was, (which I'm not) why Naruto of all people!?'  
  
"Well," Kakashi said, "That is a valid complaint. We can fix that easily tho'. Naruto. Get some firewood. Dry firewood this time please!" Naruto blushed while sasuke sniggered. "Sasuke. String this rope across the fire pit, high enough to hang things on, but too high."  
  
Once all these tasks were accomplished, Kakashi got a roaring fire going. "OK boys, strip to your boxers." Kakashi ordered.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Both boys said at once.  
  
"We'll hang our clothes over the fire. That's the fastest way to dry them," Kakashi explained.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Naruto said under his breath as he removed his jacket.  
  
Because of all his fussing and grumbling, by the time Naruto was done Sasuke was already hanging his clothes up. Naruto froze mid-motion.  
  
'Man,I never realised just how hot Sasuke is... EEEWWWW!!! I did not just think that! Ugh!'  
  
After hanging up his clothes Naruto joined Sasuke and Kakashi on the floor.  
  
"Now then," Kakashi said." Let's play a game!"  
  
Both boys stared at him incredulously.  
  
"A game," Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"This is it!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up. "Master Kakashi has finally cracked!!"  
  
"No I have not! We're going to be stuck here until the storm passes so we might as well do something to keep us occupied."  
  
Naruto, however, wasn't listening. He was too busy ranting and raving.  
  
"He has a point, Naruto," Sasuke said quietly.  
  
Naruto stopped in mid-rant. 'Did Sasuke just call me Naruto?!?' He sat down, the idea of ranting lost in his amazement.  
  
"Good," Kakashi said." Then the game we'll play is..."  
  
"'Tell A Truth!'"  
  
"Nani!?" Naruto and Sasuke both exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Oh come now," Kakashi said. "Surely you've heard of 'Tell A Truth!"  
  
Both boys blinked in unison and stared blankly at their instructor.  
  
'Sigh. There is a major generation gap here,' Kakashi thought.  
  
"I can't believe you've never played 'Tell A Truth.' When I was a kid it was the most played game in the land."  
  
Suddenly, a light a light of comprehension dawned on Naruto's face. "Ah," he exclaimed, "I see! It was in pre-historic times, so of course we wouldn't have heard of it!"  
  
Sasuke shook with suppressed laughter as Kakashi chased Naruto around the room, threatening great bodily harm.  
  
"I'm nowhere NEAR that old, you juvenile delinquent!"  
  
"Hah! Then why's your hair grey, gramps?"  
  
"If I was your grandfather, I would've disowned you years ago!"  
  
"If you were my grandfather I'd have run away from home before you could even sign the papers!"  
  
"Why you! Come here so I can beat the crap outta you!"  
  
"What's the matter, old-timer? Can't keep up?"  
  
Suddenly, Kakashi appeared right in front of Naruto. The blonde-haired shinobi swerved to avoid hitting his instructor... and ran straight into the wall of the cave.  
  
Sasuke couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed out loud.  
  
Naruto peeled himself off of the wall and whipped around to face Sasuke, intent on making a snide remark. But he stopped, his mouth agape.  
  
Sasuke's smile was bright and youthful. His laughter had an almost musical quality to it. And his eyes, usually so dark, shined bright with mirth.  
  
'Whoa...' Naruto said to himself. 'He looks really, really gorgeous when he laughs. And the fact that he doesn't have a shirt on doesn't hurt his appearance either.'  
  
At this point, Naruto was watching Sasuke's well-toned chest heave with laughter. He was entranced by every sleek muscle's movement. He wanted nothing more than to touch them, to feel the movements under his fingertips.  
  
"Hellooo..." Kakashi called into Naruto's ear. "Naruto? This is earth. How are things up there on cloud nine?"  
  
Naruto instantly snapped out of his daze. After quickly checking to make sure Sasuke hadn't heard Kakashi (which he hadn't), Naruto blushed a deep red and glared at his teacher. Kakashi just smiled knowingly.  
  
Naruto walked over to the fire in a huff and sat down beside Sasuke, who was now sitting up and chuckling. The sound brought a shiver down Naruto's spine. 'Damn. Since when is an "innocent" chuckle so seductive?' Naruto shook his head furiously. 'No. No. No! Not again! Damn hormones! ... Yeah, that's what it is. Hormones.'  
  
Naruto, afraid of what other "hormone" induced thoughts he might think if left unoccupied said, "So, how do we play 'Tell A Truth?'"  
  
Sasuke sat up and stopped chuckling, although there was the ghost of a smile on his lips. He was eager to do something besides sitting there watching Naruto. 'Not that it's not fun...' Sasuke thought. 'He's really quite adorable (funny too). And there is a lot to look at...'  
  
This time it was Sasuke's turn to shake his head furiously. 'No way. NO way. I was NOT just checking out Naruto! My RIVAL. Another GUY. And even if I was (which I wasn't) I was NOT enjoying it!'  
  
Sasuke was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of Kakashi's voice.  
  
"Well," their instructor said as he took some strings from his pocket," We all take a string." He offered the strings to both boys, and each took one. Kakashi himself also took a string and then put the rest back in his pocket before continuing.  
  
"Now then, we each take turns. On our turns we SLOWLY wrap the string around our finger as we talk about ourselves. If you stop to think, you stop winding thread. When all of your string is wound around your finger, you're done and it's the next person's turn. OH! And you can't make stuff up, although you can choose to omit certain things," He cast a meaning full glance at Naruto as he said that last bit of instruction.  
  
Sasuke dangled the string in front of his face. In a disdainful tone, he said, "And the point of this is...?"  
  
"To get to know eachother better," Kakashi stated with a grin.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Alright Sasuke," Kakashi said, "Since you're obviously ssssooooooo excited about this, why don't you start?"  
  
"ME!?" Sasuke yelped while Naruto snickered.  
  
"Yes, you, Start!"  
  
Sasuke resigned to his fate with a small sigh and sat up. "All right, here goes..."  
  
*********************************************  
  
There you have it peoples. A start to a new fic. I hope that this turns out good. For my and B.G. Pendragon's sake. ^_^ 


	2. The Confessions

Ok.now I'm going to add my piece to the story. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~**Little Games**~  
  
************************************************  
  
Part Two: The Confessions  
  
Sasuke resigned to his fate with a small sigh and sat up. "All right, here goes..."  
  
The other two looked at him with anticipation so great that if they held there breaths any longer, they'd turn blue.  
  
"Come on! Come on!" Naruto pushed.  
  
"Well.one truth about me is.that I.er.am." Sasuke paused, stopping from winding the string around his finger and looking up at his two companions.  
  
"Keep going!" Naruto ordered.  
  
"I'mafraidofthedark." Sasuke said so fast that they had to think slowly and carefully to understand him. Of coarse this took Naruto longer than Kakashi.  
  
"HAHAHA!!! MR. PRETTY BOY UCHIHA'S AFRAID OF THE DARK!" Naruto said falling to the floor from the fit of laughter that overwhelmed him. He grabbed his sides and rolled around like he was trying to put a fire out on him. Kakashi let out a small chuckle.  
  
Sasuke's eye twitched as he stared angrily at Naruto. "IT'S NOT FUNNY DOBE!!" he yelled at the small blonde.  
  
Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smirked, suppressing giggles as he said, "Ne, Ne, yes it is!" 'Though I hate seeing that almost hurt look on his face. He's so much more hot when he's calm. Wait, what am I thinking? Sasuke hot? Ok.maybe a little. But I'm not gonna tell him that.' Naruto thought to himself.  
  
"Quit staring at me dobe."  
  
Naruto blushed furiously. "I WAS NOT STARING!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hey, we're still playing a game here," Kakashi added.  
  
"Oh yeah," they both said as they sat back down.  
  
"And Sasuke."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"It's ok to be afraid of the dark. Everybody is afraid of something." He looked at Naruto. "Even you." Naruto growled in response. "Seeing as you have used all of your string in haste to finish, it is now Naruto's turn."  
  
Naruto mumbled.  
  
"Go dobe."  
  
"Alright, alright. Keep you shorts on. And I'm not a dobe."  
  
"Technically I'm not wearing my shorts. I am only clad in boxers. And yes, you are a dobe." Sasuke responded.  
  
"YOU SMART ASS! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT! AND I'M NOT A DOBE FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME!!!!!" he yelled at Sasuke.  
  
Kakashi stared at the two. "Hello, we're still playing a game here."  
  
"I know I'm a smart ass. But I beg to differ that you are not a dobe." Sasuke mocked.  
  
"Um.hello again. This is your sensei speaking. I said we're still playing a game." Kakashi said as he raised his finger to motion what he was saying. He was again, ignored.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT YOU TEMME!"  
  
Kakashi sweatdropleted. He took in a big breath and.  
  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!"  
  
Sasuke and Naruto stood there, eyes wide and completely silent.  
  
"Thank you. Now can we continue?" Kakashi said through gritted teeth, glaring at the two boys. Neither one of them thought it was a good idea to retort to Kakashi statement because of the threatening death glare that he was giving them.  
  
"Now continue Naruto." Kakashi smiled.  
  
"Hey, we can actually see his smile!!" Naruto gasped, seeing Kakashi without his mask for the first time.  
  
"CONTINUE." Kakashi said threateningly.  
  
"Eep.ok. Um well.One truth about me is that well, I sleep with this little teddy bear." he trailed off, embarrassed.  
  
It was now Sasuke's turn to laugh. Kakashi didn't seem at all amused. He already knew this fact due to a certain dolphin that he spent his nights with.  
  
Naruto jumped up and glared daggers at Sasuke. "I'll have you know that it was from my mother. Hokage said that it was the only thing that they had left me in the orphanage." Naruto said, trailing off sadly. Sasuke immediately stopped laughing. In fact, he stopped moving completely and turned his head downward. "Naruto.I'm sorry. I know what it's like to not have any parents.to be an orphan."  
  
Needless to say, Naruto was shocked at the kindness in Sasuke's voice and the true sincerety behind it. He was also confused as to why Sasuke was apologizing to him. 'That was completely unlike him. Did he say.he had no parents.maybe he.understands how I feel.' Naruto thought to himself.  
  
Naruto smiled at Sasuke and sat back down. "Heh.Ne Kakashi sensei. It's your turn now!"  
  
Kakashi smiled knowingly at Sasuke and Naruto for their little wordless displays of emotions. "I guess it is.well, something about me that you two don't know.hm.oh I know. I'm gay!" Kakashi said all too enthusiastically to be joking.  
  
Both boys sat there in shock, eyes wide and mouths gaped open. They both simultaneously scooted back as far as they could, their backs hitting the wall. They glanced at Kakashi, then each other, then Kakashi, then each other and then Kakashi again for one more good measure and decided to turn their gazes to the ground.  
  
"With.who?" Naruto asked timidly. He was almost scared of the answer.  
  
"With Iruka!" Kakashi smiled again. He smile then doubled because he was reminded of Iruka.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?! NO WAY! IRUKA SENSEI IS NOT THAT WAY!!!" the little kitsune yelled in disbelief.  
  
"Well you better believe it because it's true!" Kakashi said seriously.  
  
Naruto just gaped and the silver haired jounin, seeing that he had completely fright his students, decided to add, "Oh and don't worry. I'm not gonna come after you. I'm not a pedophile!"  
  
The two were still quite uncomfortable.  
  
"Ok.I think we've had enough 'Tell a Truth' for tonight. Let's get some sleep. Hopefully the storm will have let up when we wake up." he said as he pulled out his sleeping bag and laid down.  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
Sasuke and Naruto looked at eachother. "Um.I guess we should get our sleeping bags." Sasuke said. Neither of them got up considering they would have to go near Kakashi to get them.  
  
Kakashi sweatdropleted when he didn't hear any movement. "You know, if you don't get you bags willingly and now, I'll make you both sleep right next to me."  
  
Kakashi grinned. That worked. He heard many scuffles and the sound of feet padding against the ground hastily to get their bags. His smirk turned into an annoyed grin though when he turned around and looked at the boys. They had moved back to the other side of the cave. He grunted and decided sleep was better than dealing with those two.  
  
********************************  
  
Naruto stared at the ceiling of the cave. He was having trouble sleeping. After all, he didn't have his teddy. He glanced over at Sasuke. He listened to his breathing to see if the raven haired boy was asleep. Sure enough, he was. Naruto remembered Sasuke's earlier confession. He smiled lightly. Pour Sasuke. He must get scared in that big empty house of his alone at night.  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto gently called.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Why are you afraid of the dark?"  
  
Sasuke turned over to face Naruto. 'Hell, I've been honest with him so far, might as well tell him.'  
  
"Because I'm afraid that the darkness is going to consume me. Just like it did my brother and caused him to kill my parents. That horrifying image of my parents lying dead on the ground and blood everywhere when I came home haunts me every night." A single tear fell down Sasuke's cheek. He quickly wiped it away. He would not show weakness. Though, he kinda already had and for some reason, he felt comfortable talking to Naruto like this.  
  
Naruto looked at Sasuke, shocked. "I'm so sorry. You see, I've never even know my parents. They just kinda left me. All I have from them is that stupid little bear. Like that's what I wanted. It hurts so much knowing that you're parents didn't want you." This time it was Naruto that the tear escaped from.  
  
Sasuke looked solonly at Naruto. "I guess we share the same paing. Locked together in hatred. (A/N: INTERVIEW WITH A VAMPIRE RULES! Sorry. ^.^')"  
  
Naruto smiled at Sasuke and scooted closer, putting his arms around Sasuke.  
  
"It's ok. You don't have to be scared anymore ok? I'll protect you. You are my.friend after all." He looked at Sasuke, hoping that he wasn't incorrect.  
  
Sasuke stared at him shocked. Naruto took the silence the wrong way.  
  
"I'm sorry.I'll just go back to sleep," he said as he started to move away from Sasuke but two strong lean arms stopped him by grabbing his waist.  
  
"Don't.go.stay with me.please."  
  
Naruto smiled. "Sure."  
  
The two boys laid there in each other's embraces. They slowly drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces. Both were happy and little did they know that they had both found their security.  
  
On the other side of the cave, Kakashi smiled. "I guess 'Tell a Truth' turned out to be a good thing after all," he said as he himself drifted back to sleep.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hah! There's the next chapter. I think I may extend this to about two more chapters. Depends on where my mind takes it. Anyway, thanks again to BG Pendragon for the use of her story. R&R please! ^_^ 


	3. Training and Heading Home

Well after the excrutiatingly long wait, here's the next chapter. Sorry that it took so long. I'm really horrible about updating things..heh.need to work on that. -_-' By the way, this is the last chapter.  
  
~**Little Games**~  
  
*********************************************  
  
Part Three: Training and Heading Home  
  
The next morning, the sun shone in from the opening in the cave and dappled across the faces of the three sleeping shinobi. This intrusion, although nice, was not wanted by a certain vibrant blonde.  
  
Naruto grumbled. "Damn sunlight! Why won't it go away and just let me sleep."  
  
Sasuke stirred from his sleep when he heard Naruto's antics. He looked down at the blonde. "Because you can't just make sunlight go away baka."  
  
Naruto groggily looked up at Sasuke. He then realized how close they were and what they had talked about last night. He blushed. "Ano.Sasuke, think you could let me up?"  
  
Sasuke blushed when he realized that he had been holding Naruto. "Um.s- sorry."  
  
"So, did you two love birds have a good sleep?"  
  
Naruto and Sasuke both turned in the direction of the voice that had sounded all too close only to find that their sensei was mere inches from both of their faces. They both yelped in surprise and then went about the act of smacking their sensei.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!!!" they yelled in unison.  
  
"Yeesh.sorry," Kakashi said while rubbing his sore cranium. "Anyway, get ready. We'll start training in ten minutes. You're clothes are dry now." He walked out of the cave.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at each other and then realized that they were all too close. Their faces were mere inches from each other. Naruto and Sasuke blushed. They inched forward and kissed. It was short and they both pulled away quickly afterward.  
  
Naruto was blushing to his ears. "U-um.I-I'm sorry..w-we should get r- ready now."  
  
Sasuke only nodded in agreement, not trusting his voice.  
  
They got dressed quickly and in silence.  
  
******************************************  
  
Naruto and Sasuke walked outside the cave to join there annoying and seemingly overly joyous sensei.  
  
"Ah! I see you too finally came out? What took so long? You two were in there making out weren't you?" Mask or no mask, you could see Kakashi's grin when he said this.  
  
"NO WE WEREN'T!!!" Naruto and Sasuke both exclaimed, blushing to their ears.  
  
"Sure.whatever you say.Now let's get started training," the silver headed Joinin said.  
  
******************************************  
  
Naruto furiously threw a kick at Sasuke in hopes of hitting him. Sasuke simply blocked the kick, grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him to the ground.  
  
"TEME SASUKE!!!" he screamed as he got up. "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!"  
  
Four Naruto clones came at the raven haired boy. "Hm.always the same technique.well I'll do one of my own." Sasuke performed the hand seals before the clones got to him. They stopped dead in their tracks. There stood Sasuke, transformed into his own form of Naruto's 'Sexy No Jutsu'. The clones disappeared due to the intense mental shock.  
  
The original Naruto stood there dumbfounded. "BAKA!!! That's my technique! How dare you copy it!" A sweat droplet appeared on Sasuke's head due to the lack of better response from Naruto. Well.at least he'd stopped the clones and Naruto.  
  
They heard a thud to their left and both turned to see what it was. Their sensei had fallen over because of Sasuke's stunt. He had little spirally eyes and an immense nose bleed. Naruto and Sasuke both sweat dropletted.  
  
"Baka sensei. You'd think after all those books he reads he'd be used to something like that." Naruto said.  
  
Sasuke transformed back into his normal self. He figured he could maybe ask Naruto a few questions while their sensei was incapacitated.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
Naruto looked over to Sasuke. "Hn?"  
  
"Why didn't you get a nose bleed like Kakashi did?"  
  
Naruto blushed. "Um..it's because.well.I." God.he couldn't tell Sasuke could he?  
  
Sasuke looked at him and waited. Somehow he was hoping it was the answer Sasuke wanted.  
  
"It'sbecausewhenwekissedIrealizedthatIlikeyouandI'mapparentlygayforalackofab etterword." Naruto jumbled all together rather quickly. He took a deep breath afterward and waited for Sasuke's reaction.  
  
Sasuke stared at Naruto. It took him a moment to completely understand all of what Naruto had said. Well, he got the answer he wanted. He smiled at this.  
  
"I like you too Naruto-kun," Sasuke said meekly, still smiling.  
  
Naruto brightened at this. "Hondo?!"  
  
"Hai, I have for some time now," Sasuke said.  
  
Naruto happily ran over to Sasuke and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. Sasuke happily embraced him.  
  
"HA! I knew it! You two love each other!" Kakashi said, jumping up from his "unconscious state".  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU FAKED BEING UNCONSCIOUS!!!???" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Kakashi just grinned.  
  
Sasuke sweatdropletted. "I knew there was something up.you don't get beat that easily. You were just trying to get us to confess to each other..damn.it was so simple but it was fucking genius. Stupid sensei. Only you would come up with something like that."  
  
"Yes.well it worked. Now, I think that has been enough training. Let's start packing to go home."  
  
"WHAT!!! But we just started thirty minutes ago!" Naruto protested.  
  
A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead. "Oh I get it now.you only brought us out here so you could set your little plan into play! That's why you told Sakura not to come." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yep. Now let's get going. Sakura will be waiting to hear the news."  
  
"You mean she was in on this too!!!" Naruto screeched.  
  
Kakashi nodded. "Actually this training thing was her idea. Why do you think she didn't protest when we left?"  
  
They both glared at their sensei and then gruffly walked over to their belongings to start the trip back home.  
  
********************************  
  
As they walked back into the village, they were greeted by Sakura.  
  
"So, how'd it go Kakashi sensei?" the pink hair shinobi asked.  
  
"Quite well, they confessed." Kakashi said.  
  
"Ooh! I want details!!!"  
  
Kakashi and Sakura started talking and Naruto and Sasuke took this chance to get away from them.  
  
As they walked towards their own respective homes, they said little to each other. When they neared the spot in whence they would part, Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at him.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Um.do you.want to stay at my house? It gets kinda.lonely at night," Sasuke said shyly.  
  
Naruto's face brightened. "I'd love too."  
  
They started to walk towards Sasuke's house. Naruto walked closely next to Sasuke and then gently took his hand. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and blushed, looking a little surprised. Naruto just smiled at him and they walked into the sunset, a new life ahead of them.  
  
*Owari*  
  
************************************************  
  
Yay!! It's finally finished. Again, I must thank B.G. Pendragon for allowing me to use her story. It's much appreciated. That's it people. Now I've just gotta finish my other fic. -_-' 


End file.
